Dimitri Passion
Dimitri Passion is an American professional wrestler who wrestles for the Supreme Wrestling Federation. He is the former Mr. Destruction and Desire and current New Dawn. He is also the former and Last SFW Galaxy Champion The History Of Dimitri Passion The beginning of this story starts back in Dimitri's high school years. He attended the Union County Tech High School and was at the top of his class. He was always a serious individual who focused on work first and pleasure later. Yet his quick wit made him a fun loving individual when he gave himself the chance. While here he met a girl by the name of Karrie and he fell head over heels in love. Now Dimitri had always been a reserved individual with a close circle of friends. Most of whom were the schools elite and whom had a respect for Dimitri which he in turn returned. This girl however sparked something different in him, a wilder side. He made friends with her and planned to one day be with her. Yet he always had to sit back and watch as she went through various boyfriends. It made him slightly depressed but, he was still an over all happy individual. As he was rising through the academic ladder Dimitri also began being trained in MMA at 13 years of age. Later he would become a tournament contender only to be sidelined with a shoulder injury due to over working the shoulder in tournament preparation. After that he grew bored of MMA and decided to pursue his true passion in the wrestling ring. So at 16 years of age he began training with various legendary individuals. This is when life took a strange turn. Dimitri had finished his training at 18 and was given a shot to go on a world wrestling tour sponsored by the American Wrestling Society. It was a tough decision for Dimitri as it meant leaving everything he knew. Ultimately he knew that it would be great exposure for his career and decided to go. On his last day in school he and his friends would meet outside as an AWS helicopter waited to take him to the private landing strip to depart for Canada, the first stop on the world tour. He would say his goodbye's only to have Karrie waiting for him at the helicopter door. He would throw his satchel over his shoulder and kiss Karrie passionately. He then whispered into her ear that he would be the World Champion one day and that it would be all for her. The last he saw of her was her face with tears streaming down disappearing in the distance. Dimitri and the AWS would travel to Canada, Mexico, Colombia, Uruguay, Brazil, Chile, Peru, South Africa, Egypt, Australia, Portugal, Spain, The UK, France, Germany, Italy, Austria, Russia, Poland Norway, Pakistan, Malaysia, Vietnam, Korea, China, and would end the tour with a Five Star match with Jushin Thunder Liger in Budokan Hall in Japan. David Metzler would go on to describe the match as having the intensity, technicality and innovation that made people become fans in the first place. During this time Dimitri got a reputation for living the high life. He was always with different women and never wanted the party to stop. His colleagues would go on to be quoted as having said that they didn't know had he could go out and have a five star match every day on the life he was living. Understandably Dimitri kept his distance for his peers constantly being a loner. His biggest fear was having to leave the people he cared about like he had to do with Karrie. So he never got close to people. Once the tour was done he cut his ties with the AWS and began traveling the world for a place to make his one big stand and solidify his name. However, Dimitri's won depression over the loss of Karrie would lead him to alcoholism and an addiction to Oxycodon. It was at a show in the United Kingdom that would bring Dimitri back to reality. During the match he fainted and was rushed to the hospital having suffered a heart attack. He was now 20 years old and as he fought for his life in a hospital bed he decided he needed to change. He returned to the states for the first time in two years and settled on a good sized piece of land in the Pennsylvanian countryside. He had acquired a rather large amount of money over his Wrestling and MMA careers and had saved a large chunk for a rainy day. He built myself a palatial mansion in the Pennsylvanian countryside complete with a pool and his own custom ring. After putting his life back in order Dimitri began to train to get back into fighting shape. After months of training and another year added onto his life ( he turned 21) Dimitri decided it was time to fulfill his promise to Karrie. He began searching to were he could test his meddle and decided that SFW was the Mecca were he would make his name. Still enjoying his rather fast paced love life, he no longer has addictions except for competition. He has retrained and has become reeducated in the wrestling ring. But, the gold is still his ultimate dream to solidify his place in history and he will climb the ladder for that shot. Now he has arrived and on the life mantra of Honor and Glory he plans to fulfill a promise and engineer a legacy. In SFW After surviving Training Camp, Dimitri Passion made his official debut on the February 4th edition of Underground against fellow newcomer Velocity. Though he made a fine impression, he came up short in his efforts. But thefollowing week would see an extremely tough test as he faced "The Suplex King" Christopher Powell and "The Executioner" Lance Castor in a Triple Threat match, coming up on the losing end by tapping out to Powell. He would fight Jason Flame the following week on Carnage and come up short once more. He was then named to the Champion's Hell match at SFW Vendetta. He faced Harlequin, Sparky and the then SFW World Champion Steel. He managed to survive until the end of the match but was beaten when Steel drove both their bodies through a flaming table. Steel managed a cover for the three count but Passion wasn't done. He lingered for a while before entering his next major feud with Ty Patterson. The two would face-off in a best of five series for the SFW Brute Force Title. Dimitri didn't believe Ty had what it took to be a champion and decided to test him. They each took two matches leading to a double tables match. With only one match to decide the series, Ghost injected himself into the mix. J.D. Bause then made an executive Decision and made a match for No Surrender where Ty would Face Ghost and Passion in a Triple threat NO DQ Match. Ty walked away the winner and Dimitri began to rethink things. At this point Karrie Krylancela came back into Passion's life. She surprised Dimitri in his locker room and began to try to mend the fences but Dimitri wasn't exactly receptive. She came back the next week and Dimitri and Karrie argued, until they both realized they still held feelings for each other after all those years and they were simply angry it took them this long to act on it. So Dimitri took Karrie on as his Manager and has had her at his side ever since. Dimitri's most recent feud has been with the SFW Galaxy Champion Val Alcan. Alcan and Dimitri faced off in a friendly bout and but on a wrestling clinic with Dimitri barely pulling out the win. Dimitri then went on to face Trevor Adams the following week for the #1 contender status to the Galaxy Belt. Dimitri won and got the chance to face Alcan at Maximun Impact. Dimitri and Alcan fought tooth and nail but this time Alcan had Dimiri beat and retained the belt. Dimitri and Val then teamed up to face the Alliance of Dominance made up of Velocity and Lil Whitey in a losing effort. Now Dimitri had been given another chance to be a contender in a fatal four way with Kevin Jones, Rachel Jones and Danny Teveae. He went onto win that match and battled then champion Val Alcan at Redemption in a two fall match were the first fall was for a lucky fours spot and the second would be for the SFW Galaxy Title. Val would win the first fall and Dimitri went on to win the second fall and become the SFW Galaxy Champion. He would remain champion until SFW' Rebirth were the title was abolished thus making Dimitri Passion the final Galaxy Champion in SFW History. Dimitri would go on to continue in SFW after a short hiatus adopting a new moniker as "The New Dawn." He would go onto feud with Mitch Matthews over an SFW title shot until SFW folded in 2009. As of now Dimitri Passion has been working as an advisor in hoping to revive SFW. His current wrestling future is not known. Moveset Common Moves : *High Angle Scoop Slam *Full Nelson Slam *Reverse Suplex *Hiptoss *Pendulum Backbreaker *Flowing DDT *Arm Drag *Powerslam *Exploder Suplex (Wrist Clutch) *Reverse Fallaway Slam *Swinging Uranage *Backtrip Spinebuster *Sleeper Hold *Top Wrist Lock *Bottom Wrist Lock *The Smashmouth Legacy (A running swinging Backfist) *Koji Clutch *Indian Death Lock *Judo Hiptoss Trademark Moves *Dimitri 17:11 (Inverted Full Nelson/ Flatliner) *Widow Maker *Legacy Driver (Straight Jacket Sitout Tombstone Piledriver) *Gourdbuster *Air Raid Siren *Beauty of The Ascension- (Butterfly Lock with Triangle Choke) *Bombshell (top rope power bomb) *Kimura *Keylock *Axe Guillotine Driver *Burning Hammer Into an Angel’s Wings *TKO Finishers * * Theme Song-Until The End By Breaking Benjamin Category:Wrestlers